Pancake Fic Phan Fic
by wallflower0kay
Summary: A trip to New York is just what Dan and Phil need. They've been invited to do some work for an American TV network, but that's not all the fun they have. Dan's hunger one day in the big apple results in later fun in the form of disgusting sex. After heartfelt words from the brown-haired boy they go on to their throw up. *Warning* don't read if easily disturbed


"Oh god Phil I'm starving. We've been making videos for fuse almost all day! There's got to be some place in New York where I can eat my weight in food!" "Hey what about that pancake shop across the road?" The two boys were very hungry on their so called 'NYC Adventure'. The sun had been beaming down on them all day and Phil almost felt faint. There were little beads of sweat crystalized on their foreheads, almost dripping. Phil's tight black jeans were a furnace to his legs and Dan was close to pouring water all over himself. Seeing each other so worked up by the heat almost made them hard. So as the two boys walked across to the pancake shop, Dan was about to salivate. Dan ran in and sat down straight away, ignoring the queue he had just cut. Phil awkwardly followed the younger boy apologizing to all the people the queue Phil could see Dan's beautiful brown eyes light up when he was reading the menu. I really shouldn't tease myself with Dan's perfection, Phil thought. Dan was in another world. In his world everything was covered in maple syrup and butter. Dan looked over to hi companion from across the table. He looked so tired, it was so cute, Dan sighed as that thought went through his head. "Ready to order?" Phil smiled with the cracks in his once succulent lips starting to open. "I guess so, this double maple syrup and fruit pancake looks like it was made for me. What are you going to get?" "This chocolate pancake I think, with an order of ten drinks! I'm so thirsty!" They shared a smile before being politely interrupted by the waiter asking for their. The waiter took it quickly, as he could see the hunger in Dan's eyes. Dan was very hungry. Five minutes later they were given their pancakes and told to enjoy. Dan quickly took a picture and put it on instagram, yet Phil is sure Dan actually started duelling when he did. Dan devoured his pancake in less that 5 minutes, while Phil just look at him in surprise to how quick he had ate it. Dan ordered and ate to more orders of pancakes that he decided he shouldn't tell the world about. By the end of Dan and Phil's time at the shop Dan felt so full and Phil felt like he was a walking water bottle. After paying and tipping generously, Dan sneakily shoved a bottle of maple syrup in his bag and continued to walk out the shop with Phil. The two boys traipsed to their hotel, both collapsing on their beds when they arrived. They were so full. Yet, Dan was still hungry for something..

"Phil, can you come here a sec, there's something I need to say to you." "Yeah, okay. I thought you were editing your video?" "Uurg I haven't even started." Dan sighed and sat down on his bed. "Why not? You are quite good at drawing!" Phil sat beside his friend and put his arm around him. "It's not the drawing Phil, it's the life part. I have to speak about my life, and most of that is fine. But there is one bit in my life that would so confusing to tell, and that is you. You are a huge of my life, Phil. You are the reason I am still here, the reason I am in New York for a TV program! My life would have been a lonely sad life without you. You are so kind, so sweet. You have always been there for me. I hate it when people underrate you. Because you are my everything. I would happily give you my subscribers any day. You would more than deserve it. You have done so much. You have made my life. So how can I draw that?" A single tear rolled down Phil's smiling cheek. His blue eyes held back more tears as he breathed in and began to speak. "And Dan, every second was worth it. We don't have to tell the fans everything yet. I'll always be here for you. Always. Your my Dan. Your smile completes me. You complete me. Now, it's our last day in NY, why don't we have some fun?" Phil smiled and wiped the tear of Him and Dan's faces. Dan smiled back and nodded. He then got up and retrieved the maple syrup from his bag. Phil smiled mischievously, taking off all his clothes in a heartbeat. Dan quickly did the same, then playfully wrestled Phil onto the bed. Dan sat on top of the elder boy, flicking off the maple syrup cap. "This is gonna be a sticky ride." Dan croaked. "Oh, I'm ready for it." Phil bit his lip and scrunched his nose. Dan leant down and violently kissed Phil, before slamming Phil's hard dick into the maple syrup bottle. "OW!" Phil gasped. "It's okay baby, Dan will sort it out." He pulled the bottle off Phil's large throbbing dick, and aggressively started to suck. The beautiful mixture of cum and maple syrup exhilarated Dan and made both of them gasp in pleasure. Phil took deep breathes to stop, but it didn't work. He ejaculated across Dan's face. Dan looked up at him, swiped his finger and licked it off. "Well.." Dan said. Noting they had just ate a fuck load of pancakes, Dan started to feel sick. He gagged and started to throw up all over Phil's chest. Little bits of pancake cascading on Phil's stomach. Phil got up and grinder against Dan. He smothered Dan in his own sick and they both tried to keep the bile down. Dan's sick was now on him, so Phil began to lick it off him. Phil's tongue spiralled around Dan's hard dick. The sick-like smell staining onto his skin. Phil then suddenly threw up. And it was like 90% water. Dan slipped and slides in Phil's watery puke, playfully splashing and turning Phil on his back. Dan penetrated Phil's anus deeply with his cock. Phil gasped and howled and came fast and heavy. He could also feel Dan's thick, luscious ejaculate building up inside him. His jet black hair was in vomit and maple syrup. Phil clutched the bed covers as he hit ultimate pleasure with Dan. They both screeched with orgasms and started to lick each other. Dan's think tongue travelled across Phil's body, picking up the delicious sick they had shared on each other. Phil sucked the seamen off Dan's hard member and licked Dan's sticky, gorgeous puke on his body. Right now they didn't need to worry about revealing phan was real. For now they could just have fun.


End file.
